Elise
by marion-moune
Summary: LJ... Lily est enceinte de James... C'est une fille... Le problème, c'est que James et Lily sont séparés... [ Nouveau Chapitre après 396 jours... [ A du se battre avec FF.net ]
1. Preface

Et ben voilà !!!  
Je me lance dans cette nouvelle aventure !!!  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire car moi je pense que je fai prendre bcp de plaisir à écrire cette fic !!  
Merci bcp à Marie, ki ma encouragé ( plutôt indirectement ) a publier ce chapitre…  
à Umbre aussi… comme d'habitude…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_James et Lily se sont aimés.  
Mais la fin de leurs études les a rattrapé en plein vol.  
Lily reste en Angleterre pour commencer une formation d'enchanteresse.  
James, lui, part en France pour devenir Auror.  
D'un accord commun, ils ont décidés de s'oublier.  
Après une dernière nuit ensemble, ils se sont quittés, sans se retourner.  
2 mois plus tard, James reçoit un hibou de Lily.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cher James,  
  
Je sais que l'on avait dit qu'il fallait s'oublier. . .  
D'ailleurs, peut-être as-tu déjà quelqu'un d'autre. . .  
Mais moi, je n'ai pas tourné la page, je n'ai pas pu.  
J'ai un petit être dans mon ventre et il est autant à toi que à moi.  
Je ne te demande pas de revenir pour assumer, non, tu peux rester en France.  
Je voulais seulement que te dire que tu avais une fille   
( d'après les medicomages ) quelque part dans le monde.  
oui, car je compte garder le bébé. C'est mon choix .  
Je ne te demande aucune aide, aucune participation. J'en assume les conséquences seule.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera qui est son vrai père. Et je te tiendrai au courant de sa vie.  
  
Avec tout mon amour  
  
Lily  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Je c…  
C'est très très cour…  
Mai l'histoire doit obligatoirement commencé par cette lettre…  
  



	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~****

  
Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( cri hystérique de la part de l'auteur )  
Vous vous rendez compte ???  
J'ai écrit un chapitre en moins d'une semaine !!! C un record !!  
D'habitude, le temps d'écriture dure 2 mois !!!!!

Je suis malade, c pas normal…

( sourire absolument niais )

~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Chapitre 1 **  
  
  
Lily sortit de sa cuisine en courant pour aller ouvrir la porte de son petit appartement .  
« J'arrive ! »  
Cependant quand elle ouvrit à la personne qui attendait sur son palier, son sourire disparu… James…  
  
« Que fais-tu ici ? Qui t'as donné mon adresse ?  
  
- D'abord Lily, on dit bonjour, ensuite, on me demande si j'ai fait bon voyage.   
  
- Que fais-tu ici ? redemanda-t-elle.  
  
- Je peux entrer ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Elle le regarda quelques instants avec une expression de pur froideur puis fini par s'effacer pour le laisser passer.  
  
- C'est jolie chez toi ! lui cria-t-il depuis le salon.  
  
Elle grogna et vint le rejoindre.  
  
- De quoi veux-tu parler James ?  
  
Elle le savait très bien… le bébé…  
  
- Je voudrai qu'on parle de ma futur paternité, répondit-il d'une voix nonchalante en s'effondrant dans le sofa.  
  
- Ta futur paternité ?  
  
- Oui, tu l'as dit toi-même, cet enfant est autant le tien que le mien. Enfin, es-tu sûr qu'il est de moi ?  
  
A l'énonciation de cette hypothèse plus que blessante, elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie.  
  
- Mais… Qu'es que j'ai dit encore ?  
  
  
  
  
James retrouva Lily dans la cuisine. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, accoudée à la table de travail.  
  
- Cette enfant est de toi James, je te le garanti. Mais c'est mon bébé. Il n'y a aucune place pour toi dans la vie que je vais lui construire. Aucune.  
  
James fixa la jeune femme, qui lui tournait le dos, pendant quelques instants.  
Quand il prit la parole, sa voix était rauque.  
  
- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je sorte de ta vie Lily ? Pourquoi voulais-tu m'oublier ?  
  
- Cela n'a aucune importance.  
  
- Pourquoi ? Il fit un pas vers elle.   
  
- Parce que… Elle ferma les yeux. Repenser à ce moment lui était insupportable.  
  
  
  
*******Flash-back*******  
  
  
_C'était l'euphorie dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
La fin de l'année scolaire… les grandes vacances… toujours un grand moment…  
Demain, tout le monde prendra place dans le poudlard express, pour revenir à Londres, voie 9 ¾.  
Autour de la cheminée, assis dans des sofas, il y a les Maraudeurs.  
Pour eux, cette année, les vacances ont un goût amer.  
Ils sont en 7ième année. L'année prochaine, ils ne reviendront pas à Poudlard…   
Et la joie des vacances n'arrivent pas à effacer totalement leur tristesse de quitter ce lieu magique.  
Sur une table, Sirius et Remus jouent au échec. Peter les observe.  
Mary et Ilia sont assises à même le sol, des magazines sur les genoux.  
Et il y a James et Lily… Pelotés l'un contre l'autre dans un grand fauteuil.  
  
- James ?  
  
- Hum ?  
  
- Tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à mon dortoir ?  
  
Le jeune homme est surpris mais acquiesce en silence. Alors qu'ils montent les escaliers main dans la main, Sirius ricana doucement et fait signe à ses amis que le dortoir est interdit d'accès pour une durée indéterminée.  
  
  
Alors que  Lily ferme la porte de la chambre, James la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser doucement. La jeune fille se laissa faire un instant puis fini par rompre le baiser.  
  
- Assied toi James.  
  
Il s'exécuta et s'affala sur le lit de sa bien-aimée. En face de lui, Lily semblait tendu.  
  
- Qu'es qui se passe mon amour ?  
  
- James… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…  
  
- Je t'écoute.  
  
- Demain, tu pars en France ? demande Lily d'une voix tremblante.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et moi je reste en Angleterre.  
  
- Oui. Chuchota James.  
  
Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce, alors que Lily dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.  
  
- Tu te rappelle que je t'avais dit que notre amour est plus fort que tout ? Tu te rappelle ? James… Je pense que…  
  
- Que ?  
  
- Que si l'on reste ensemble, ce ne soit pas la même solution…   
  
- Lily, je t'…  
  
- James… Je t'en supplie…   
  
Il la regarda avec des yeux humides, secouant doucement la tête.  
  
- Je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie, je ne suis pas faite pour toi !  
  
- Lily…  
  
-  Je suis sûr que tu rencontrera quelqu'un en France ! Tu l'aimeras… Tu m'oublieras James, tu m'effaceras de ta vie…   
  
- Non Lily… Ne fais pas ça… Je ne peux pas…  
  
- Je te dis « adieu » James… souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.  
  
Elle l'embrassa doucement, alors qu'ils basculaient tout les deux sur le lit…_

  
******* Fin du Flash-Back*****  
  
**- Parce que j'avais peur.  
  
- Peur ?  
  
- Je t'aimais James. L'idée de toi loin de moi m'était insupportable. J'avais peur de cette douleur.  Mais tu devais partir en France. Loin de moi… Alors je me suis dis que si je me séparais de toi avant, j'aurais moins mal…  
  
- La distance n'aurais rien changé à l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi.  
  
- Peut-être pas. Peut-être aurais-tu… Non. Peut-être as-tu rencontré quelqu'un… J'avais peur de ça aussi.  
  
- Je n'ai rencontré personne Lily. Je ne t'ai pas oublié… Il fit encore un pas.  
  
- Tu aurais du … Et j'aurai du aussi… Mais le destin en a voulu autrement.  
  
- Je t'aime encore…  
  
Lily se retourna si brutalement qu'elle se cogna contre James qui était maintenant juste derrière elle. Elle vacilla mais il passa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille.  
  
- Rien ne pourrait me faire oublier ton visage… ton sourire…  
  
- Sort d'ici. Parvint à articuler la jeune fille.  
  
- Je t'aime Lily.  
  
- Sort d'ici James… S'il te plait…  
  
Il scruta les yeux émeraudes qu'il le regardait d'un air suppliant mais il n'y trouva aucune réponse. Son bras se dégagea de la taille de la jeune fille.  
Doucement, il sorti de la cuisine, laissant derrière lui une future maman en pleure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bon ben voilà…  
Vous venez de lire cette chose… enfin, vous êtes p-t même pas aller au bout…  
Sinon, merci bcppppp pour toutes les **reviews** que j'ai reçu !!!  
ça m'a fai tro plaisir !!!!!!  
Bon le prochain chapitre, ne revez pas, il ne viendra pa tout de suite !!  
  
**Merci à :**  
  
Les Maraudeuses : Et oui !! c toi la sadique !!! Merci pour tes « la suite » !!! Et j'espère que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant pour toi !!  
  
Sandy : Voilà la suite !!! Merci d'adorer !! ça me fai plaisir !!  
  
Pretresse Elfique : J'ai update en 4 secondes chrono là !! C un miracle !! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Arwen101 : Voilà un chapitre plus long !!! J'ai fai vite !!! Mici !!  
  
Aranel Morticia Black : La reponse de James est une visite surprise !!! Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Schtroumpfette : lol, des chapitres plus longs… Merci des encouragements !!  
  
Mimille : Tes desirs sont des ordres !! Voilà un nouvelle chapitre !!   
  
Léa : Un chapitre posté au plus vite !! Un !! Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Mystick : Merci d'aimer !!  
  
Lunattica : Lol, oui, je c Harry c un garçon ( et encore, ki c ??? )… Voilà un texte plu long à te mettre sous la dent !!  
  
Dready : Merci de trouver ma fic differente !! ( j'adore la difference… sisi c vrai ) Merci pour tes encouragements !  
  
Xaebahl : Tu vas criser je c… j'écri pa aussi vite pour  « Amour rime avec toujours »… mai c pa de ma fote si j'ai plu d'inspiration en ce ki concerne « Elise » !! Merci pour ta review !  
  
Phénix20 : Voici la suite !!! Merci !!!  
  
  



	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~****

  
Je suis tout à fait au courant que Harry est un garçon !!!  
Et pour ceux qui me pose la question, le fait que Lily attende une fille fait ( enfin je crois ) toute l'intrigue de cette fic…  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Chapitre 2 **  
  
  
« Reste calme James !  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je reste zen Sirius ? Elle est enceinte !!  
  
- ça jamais compris… maugréa le jeune homme en se resservant un verre de whisky.  
  
- Je n'aurai jamais du partir en France ! J'aurai du rester avec elle ! Nous serions une famille maintenant…  
  
- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Mais ce qui est fait est fait… Maintenant, tu dois essayer de la récupérer.  
  
- Mais comment ?? Elle m'a déjà repoussé une fois !  
  
- Laisse-lui le temps. Le fait que tu l'ai quitté pour ton poste d'auror en France l'a beaucoup blessé.  
  
- Mais c'est elle qui m'a quitté !  
  
- Non James. Dit Sirius en secouant la tête, c'est toi qui as fait le premier geste de séparation, le jour où tu lui as annoncé que tu partais loin d'ici. Elle a donc jugé que tu n'attachais aucune importance à votre relation. Et elle a cassé.  
  
- Si elle m'aimait vraiment elle aurait compris !!! Elle m'aurait accompagné là-bas !!  
  
- Elle t'aimait James. Et je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime encore.   
  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr !?! Tu ne l'as pas vu me regarder haineusement quand elle m'a ouvert la porte. Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus, les larmes aux yeux, en train de me repousser de sa vie…  
  
- Je l'ai vu désespéré, perdue…  
  
- Qu'es que tu raconte ?  
  
Sirius se leva et commença à marcher en rond dans le salon.  
  
- Lily est venu me voir, le soir-même où elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte de toi…  
  
- Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ??? Cria James, scandalisé.  
  
Il lui fit signe de se taire.  
  
- Elle était en larmes quand je l'ai découvert sur le pas de la porte et elle tenait encore dans sa main la lettre du médecin lui annonçant la « bonne nouvelle ». Je lui ai dis qu'il fallait tout de suite te prévenir, pour que tu reviennes, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Elle disait que tu avais ta vie en France maintenant, que ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger et que de toute façon, cela te laisserait indifférent.  
  
James baissa les yeux, triste de voir l'image qu'il avait laisser à celle qu'il aimait en partant à des kilomètres d'elle. L'image d'un homme obsédé par son travail qui se fichait totalement des sentiments des autres… C'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait désormais…  
  
- Elle m'a fait juré de ne rien te dire. Et je t'assure, James, elle avait l'air tellement désemparé que je n'ai pas pu refusé. J'ai juré… Je l'ai accompagné à sa première échographie… Elle voulait, que je sois là, car si j'étais là, elle disait que c'était un peu toi qui étais présent à travers moi.  
  
- Tu as reçu à la convaincre de me prévenir ? demanda James, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.  
  
- Non… C'est Madame Evans qui a réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Lily a eu beaucoup de mal à mettre ses parents au courant mais ils ont plutôt bien réagi…   
  
- Qu'es que j'ai fait… mon dieu… qu'es que j'ai fait…  
  
- Elle a besoin de toi. Mais elle veut être forte, pour son bébé.  
  
- Et moi j'ai besoin d'elle et je veux être prêt d'elle et du bébé.  
  
- Alors va lui dire.

- Et surtout ne mange pas trop de sucrerie, ça pourrait être mauvais pour le bébé.  
  
- Oui maman promis, je vais arrêter de m'empiffrer.  
  
- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter ma chérie, mais c'est important de mettre au monde un nourrisson en bonne santé.  
  
Comme souvent depuis que Lily habitait seule, Hannah Evans venait souvent boire le thé chez sa fille, profitant d'être seule avec elle, pour parler layette, grossesse et pour la conseiller.  
  
- Je plaisantais maman.  
  
La grossesse de sa fille cadette avait rendu à Hannah sa jeunesse d'autrefois, et elle accueillait déjà avec joie sa future petite fille.  
  
- Es-tu sûr que c'est une petite fille ? Tu n'es enceinte que de 2 mois ! C'est trop tôt !

  
- Oui maman, les infirmières de l'hôpital de St Magouze sont formel à ce propos. Ce sera une magnifique petite fille.  
  
Elle caressa son ventre d'un air rêveur.  
  
- D'accord, je te crois. Plaisanta Madame Evans.  
  
Lily entassa les tasses sur un plateau et entreprit de tout ramener dans la cuisine.  
  
- Et en se qui concerne son père ?  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta un instant et tourna légèrement la tête vers sa mère.  
  
- Elle n'a pas de père.  
  
La mère poursuivit la fille – bientôt mère à son tour – dans la cuisine.  
  
- Lily, arrête de faire l'enfant, c'est ridicule !   
  
- Je ne suis pas ridicule !   
  
- Si ! Pourquoi veux-tu mettre James à l'écart de tout cela ? Je te signale qu'un bébé, ça se fait à deux ! 

  
- James a fait sa part du travail…  
  
- Ne sois pas si dur avec lui… Je suis sûr que s' il avait su, il ne serait pas parti en France…  
  
Lily soupira.  
  
- Il ne voulait plus de moi ! Il préférait partir apprendre à se faire tuer que de rester ici avec moi !   
  
- Les garçons sont compliqués… Mais laisse lui faire ses preuves… laisse lui une chance.  
  
- A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être dans un avion.  
  
- Non. J'ai eu madame Potter au téléphone, James ne repartira en France que dans 1 semaine.  
  
- Quoi ? Et tu l'as mise au courant ?  
  
- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de le faire…  
  
- Oui, je lui enverrais un hibou.  
  
- Lily, viens par là…murmura doucement sa mère en lui ouvrant les bras.  
  
Elle s'y réfugia, enfouissant son coup dans ses cheveux bruns.  
  
- Ma chérie, tu dois aller voir James…  
  
- Je le ferais. » 

« Oui Maman, je te le promet, je t'appellerai dans la soirée.  
  
- Bien et si tu as un quelconque prob…  
  
- Oui maman, je sais tout ça. Je dois tout de suite t'appeler et ensuite me rendre à la clinique la plus proche.  
  
Hannah sourit, un de ces sourires qu'ont toutes les mères qui regardent leur fille chérie devenir une femme.  
  
- Allez Maman ! Sauve-toi ou alors papa va penser qu'il t'est arrivé un malheur.  
  
- Je m'en vais, je m'en vais ! Ne sois pas si pressée de te débarrasser de ta pauvre mère.  
  
- Oh maman ! C'est que je suis fatiguée, je veux profiter d'un bon bain chaud !   
  
- Je vais te laisser alors…  
  
- Au revoir Maman !  
  
Et Lily referma la porte, savourant le silence qui régnait maintenant dans son appartement.  
Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa mère, loin de là… Mais quand même…  
  
A peine quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte…  
  
Maman ! pensa Lily en souriant.  
  
- Alors, qu'as-tu oublié cette f…  
  
Lily n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de James venaient se presser  avidement contre les siennes.   
La jeune fille chercha à se débattre un instant, mais sa douceur faisait fondre une à une toutes ses barrières.   
Doucement, il glissa une main sous son chemisier ( o_O cherchez pas à comprendre, l'était 1h du mat kan j'ai écri ça ), effleurant tendrement un ventre qui s'était déjà un peu arrondi.  
  
Lily céda, répondant avec ferveur au baiser de James.  
Fort de cet encouragement, il la prit dans ses bras, la collant contre lui en la soulevant légèrement du sol.  
Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, embrassant cette peau qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis des mois.  
  
- James… gémit Lily  
  
- Demande-le moi et je ne repartirai plus jamais. Je t'en supplie, demande-le moi.  
  
Elle l'enlaça un moment, puis se dégagea pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
- Je te le demande… Reste avec moi…

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Je suis tellement contente de recevoir autant de reviews !!!  
Alors que ce ke j'écris n'est pa top-top…   
Regardez ce chapitre… ya ke la fin ki me plai un minimum… c p-t parce ke je l'ai écri en pleine nui, reveillée par une idée subite…  
  
Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini… pa super long, je l'accorde…  
Mais bon j'essaie d ecrire le plu vite ke je pe tout en continuant de moccuper de mon otre fic ( elle s'intitule « amour rime avec toujours »   pour ceux qui veulent aller la lire… je vous autorise :p )   
J'espère que ça vous a plu !!  
A la prochaine !!!!

  
**Merci à :  
  
**AdoDevils : grrrr, je c ke Harry est un gars :p… merci pour la review  
  
Les Maraudeuses : Mon affaire lol ?? ben tu voi finalement, elle le repousse pas… :p  
  
Mystick : arrete !! tu me fais grave rougir là !!! Merci d'aimer !!  
  
Lunattica : Voilà ( un bout ) de la la suite !!! Merci !!  
  
Pretresse Elfique : le prochain aussi je doi l'écrire vite ?? Merci de pas avoir été deçu…  
  
Llianel : Merci  
  
Mimille : Hum… je comprend pa comment vous pouvez etre impatient pour ça !! merchiii !!!  
  
Arwem101 : Comblée ? Emouvant ? Hum… fo te faire soigner… j'espère ke j'ai été assez vite lol… :p  
  
Xaebhal : Je c ke c court, mais arrete de me le repeter !!! merci de me soutenir ( je te promet le chap 7 avance… )  
  
Rhéa Silvia : J'ai écri en moin de 2 mois !!! je sauve ma tête !! oui !!! Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Léa : J'espère que j'ai pa été tro dur avec James !! A un prochain chapitre !!


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~****

  
J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire celui là !!  
Mais il est ( un peu ) plus long que les autres.  
Bonne lecture !!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Chapitre 3**

  
Le lendemain matin, Lily ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur sa chambre qui été baigné d'une douce lumière dorée… La chaleur… Elle était bien…

Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec les yeux bleus de James. ( je crois ke j'ai lu kelke part kil avai les yeux marrons… bon c pa grave, on s'en fou… )  
  
- Bonjour. Dit-il doucement

- Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?  
  
- Un peu... Tu es très belle quand tu dors.  
  
Lily sourit et soupira.  
  
- Qu'es qu'il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?  
  
- Si… C'est que… J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu es ici… près de moi…

  
Il étendit un bras sous la couverture pour l'attirer contre lui.  
  
- J'ai été égoïste Lily. Et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à m'en apercevoir…

  
- Je n'ai pas été très gentille non plus.   
  
- Tu avais le droit de réagir comme ça. Surtout après ce que je t'ai fait.  
  
Elle porta sa main à son visage, caressant du bout du doigt le contour de ses lèvres.  
  
- Je repars en Angleterre dans une semaine…  
  
- Je suis au courant.  
  
Lily chercha à se dégager de l'étreinte mais James la garda coller à lui.  
  
- Seulement… Tu viens avec moi…  
  
- Avec toi ?? Mais pour quoi faire ?  
  
- Pour annoncer à mes parents que nous allons avoir un bébé pardi !!! »   
  
« Nous allons avoir un bébé… »  
Cette phrase, elle l'avaient entendu des millions de fois en rêve. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il la dirait un jour... Jamais…  
Une larme glissa sur sa joue, silencieuse…  
  
James posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir le baiser, essayant juste de faire comprendre à Lily que cette fois, il ne la quittera pas. Il commença à la bercer lentement.  
  
- Je suis désolé Lily… Si désolé…  
  
  
Elle finit par se calmer, appréciant l'étreinte chaude de James, qui ne se lassait pas de lui caresser les cheveux.  
Mais alors qu'il commençait à se rendormir, Lily se leva du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain.  
  
« Tu vois. C'est toi qui m'abandonne !  
  
Il entendit son rire cristallin puis la vit réapparaître, complètement habillée.  
Elle était magnifique dans sa petite robe bleue. On ne pouvait pas encore observer un ventre rond et James était très impatient de la voir  avec ce charme qu'ont toutes ces femmes enceintes.  
  
- Lève-toi james. Et habille-toi ! Imagine que quelqu'un arrive à l'improviste. Tu ne vas pas aller lui ouvrir la porte emmitouflé dans la couverture.  
  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
  
Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
- Lève-toi gros paresseux.  
  
Il la fit basculer, si bien qu'elle se retrouva complètement coucher sur lui.  
  
- Tu sais que quant je te vois, je n'ai pas du tout envie de me lever ? lui murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que sa main se promenait sur sa cuisse découverte.  
  
Elle l'embrassa, le remerciant ainsi du compliment qu'il venait de lui adresser.  
Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux à mesure que la main de James remontait.  
Lily se laissa aller, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.  
  
Alors qu'il faisait descendre la bretelle de sa robe, on sonna à la porte.  
Les deux amants s'observèrent et chacun put lire dans les yeux de l'autre un mélange de frustration et de désir. Le visiteur ne pourrait pas repasser plus tard ?  
Apparemment non…  
  
Lily soupira et finit par se redresser.  
  
- Plus tard…   
  
Elle s'avança vers la porte et se retourna un instant pour regarder James avec gravité, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à ne pas sortir de la chambre sans être complètement vêtu.  
  
  


« Papa ?? Maman ?? Mais qu'es que vous faites là ?  
  
- Tu ne nous as pas appelé hier soir ma chérie. Ton père et moi nous nous inquiétions beaucoup.  
  
Viktor Evans hocha la tête. Lily les laissa entrer.  
  
- J'ai du oublié. Mais regardez, je vais bien !  
  
La jeune fille commençait à paniquer, dans la chambre juste à côté, il y avait James, qu'elle était censé avoir railler de sa vie.   
  
- Tu sembles bizarre ma puce. Qu'as tu fait hier soir ?  
  
- J'ai été très occupé hier soir.  
  
Derrière la porte de la chambre, quelque chose se cassa.  
  
- C'était quoi ça ? demanda le père de Lily.  
  
- C'était quoi quoi ?  
  
- Le bruit qui venait de ta chambre.  
  
- Je n'ai rien entendu. Mais ça doit être le vent. Aucune problème, je réparerai tout à l'heure.  
  
Les époux Evans se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil alors que leur fille les conduisait dans le salon. L'attitude de cette dernière était pour le moins étrange.  
  
- Je vous sers un café ?? Ou un jus d'orange ?  
  
Une nouvelle fois, Hannah interrogea son mari du regard. Lily débordait d'énergie alors que hier encore, elle semblait prête à finir cloîtrer chez elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
  
- Tu es sur que ça va ma chérie ?   
  
- Très très bien.  
  
Et c'était vrai. Lily n'était plus gênée désormais. James avait le droit d'être là, c'était quand même le père de son enfant !  
  
Alors qu'elle posait sur la table basse un ensemble de biscuit, la porte de LA chambre s'ouvrit.  
James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de la même couleur, il avait essayé tant bien que mal de se coiffer les cheveux, ce qui avait donné un piètre résultat.   
Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était tout simplement irrésistible.  
Hannah et Viktor s'étaient levés et regardaient maintenant le nouveau arrivant avec des yeux ronds.  
La jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur et finit par s'avancer vers lui.  
Pour le rassurer, elle lui fit un sourire engageant et passant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
Soulagé par sa proximité, il l'imita et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.  
  
M. Evans se racla bruyamment la gorge et le couple se sépara à contre cœur.  
  


- Papa, maman, je crois que vous connaissez déjà James.  
  
- En effet. Répliqua Mme Evans, ne sachant quel ton utilisé. Elle était heureuse que sa fille est l'air d'avoir pardonner à James. Mais elle avait quand même peur qu'il la fasse souffrir de nouveau.  
  
Sentant la tension s'accumulé dans le petit appartement, James décida de faire quelque chose. Il s'avança, tendant sa main que monsieur et madame Potter serrèrent brièvement.  
  
- Donc… Doit-on en conclure que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?  
  
Lily rougit violemment, mais James resserra son emprise autour de sa taille et releva la tête, les observant presque avec défi.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Pour de bon ?  
  
- Maman… supplia Lily.  
  
- Mais quoi ? Je ne veux que ton bonheur ma chérie !  
  
- C'est toi-même qui disait hier que je devais renouer contact avec lui !  
  
- Mais pas se retrouver dans son lit dès le premier soir !!  
  
Lily eut un mouvement de recul, comme si on l'avait giflé…  
Hannah était devenu blanche et elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de son mari.  
  
- Excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas dire ça… ( on y croit tous… )  
  
Mais le mal était fait… La jeune fille fixa sa mère pendant quelques secondes puis couru se réfugier dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière elle.  
  
James se retourna vers eux, une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux…  
  
- Vous n'avez pas le droit…  
  
- Je ne le pensais pas ! Se défendit Mme Potter  
  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Mais sachez une chose. J'aime votre fille. Et profondément…  Je ne suis pas revenu seulement parce qu'elle attend un enfant de moi… Je suis revenu parce que je l'aime. Je veux être avec elle. Je veux être avec elle pour toujours.   
  
- Nous n'…

  
- Je n'ai pas fini. Coupa James. Si j'avais pu… Si elle m'avait laisser le choix… J'aurai aimé être là le jour où elle a apprit sa grossesse… J'aurai voulu être à ses côtés lors de la première échographie… Elle me donne une deuxième chance… une deuxième chance de faire parti de sa vie… Ne la gâcher pas… Je tiens trop à elle.   
  
Viktor Evans s'avança vers James.  
  
- Nous sommes sur que vous pouvez la rendre heureusement.  
  
- J'en suis sur aussi.  
  
Hannah Evans fit elle aussi un pas vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
  
- Veillez bien sur ma fille.  
  
- Elle vous pardonnera ne vous inquiétez pas…  
  
- Je l'espère.  
  
  
  
James pénétra dans la chambre.  
  
- Lily ?  
  
La seule réponse qui parvient à ses oreilles fut un faible reniflement.  
  
- Oh ma chérie…  
  
Roulé en boule sous les couvertures, Lily tremblait de tout son corps, bien que la température extérieur avoisine les 30°C.  
Il s'approcha doucement et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.  
  
- Elle ne le pensait pas Lily.  
  
- Et pourquoi ça ?   
  
- C'est ta mère. Elle t'aime.  
  
Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle vient se blottir contre son torse.  
   
- Je n'en suis plus si sur.  
  
- Mon amour, regarde moi.  
  
Elle releva la tête, dévoilant un visage ruisselant de larmes. Cette vision bouleversa James qui déposa une multitude de baiser sur son visage humide.  
  
- Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Tu es sa fille chérie. ( Pétunia au placard ) Mais n'écoute pas ce qu'elle peut dire dans un trop grand excès de maternité, elle ne le pensera jamais.  
  
- Tu t'y connais beaucoup dans le comportement maternelle.   
  
- Oui, j'ai un sacré exemplaire à la maison.  
  
Lily s'autorisa à sourire.  
  
- Si tu veux, nous inviterons tes parents à venir manger. Je ferai la cuisine.  
  
- Oui… murmura Lily tout contre sa peau.  
  
Il lui sourit, fixant ses yeux verts qui le regardait intensément.   
Puis il prit lentement possession de ses lèvres,  savourant la sensation retrouvée de ses lèvres sur les siennes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouch… l'ai 01:52… heure française…  
Je viens de passer presque une ½ heure a écrit la fin…  
Ce chapitre a été assez long à écrire car il y a encore une heure, je ne savais pas   
comment aller vraiment se passer la discussion avec les EVANS…  
Voilà le résultat !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu…  
  
J'essaierai donc de publier un nouveau chapitre avant la fin des VACANCES ( mot béni )… enfin je promet rien…  
Donc si nous ne nous revoyons pas avant :  
JOYEUX NOWEL !!! ( et bonne année aussi… mais la bonne année on s'en fou, ce ki compte c nowel et les kados sous le sapin ( en plastique ) )  
  
Merci général à toutes les reviews que je reçoit à chaque MAJ que je fais… c un grand honneur pour moi d'en recevoir autant.  
  
  
**Merci à :  
  
**Lexyann :Merci ! Pour l'info, ils ont fini leurs études à Poudlard. C'est l'été de leur 18 ans. ( Juste après la sorti de l'école )  
Phenix20 : Merci !  
  
Les maraudeuses : lol, c'est bien une fille pourtant. Merci !!  
  
Mystick : Je ne suis pas tout le monde, je n'écris pas bien ! ( le truc, c surtout pas se relire… et c ce ke je fais à chaque fois… pour vérifier les fotes… )  
T'inquiète moi aussi j'ai des problèmes de cœur. Je compatis…  
  
Llianel : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments. Donne moi le titre de ta fic, que j'aille la lire )   
  
Amelie : C'est très court, je veux bien te croire… J'espère que tu as aimé ! Bizz !  
  
Chang : Voilà la suite !! Merci pour le « génial » !

  
Léa : J'aime pas la glace au chocolat… Mais je vais quand même essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs !! :p  
  
Lunattica : lol… Si tu dis que c'est tellement chou… Merci beaucoup ! ( di en passant comme ça… j'aime bcp ta fic !!! et écri vite la suite !!! je ve savoir comment James et Lily vont se reconcilier ! )  
  
Titou Moony:-p : C'est toujours après qu'on se plante… Pour l'instant, je crois que ça va… Voilà la suite !!  
  
Maelle : Merci d'aimer le début de mon intrigue ! J Je sais j'écris pas assez vite… Je sais les chapitres sont trop courts… Je fais comme je pe !!  
  
Xaebhal : Comme tu dis, ça avance vite pour l'instant… Pour l'autre fic, je crois que je stagne… J'essaie de passer autant de temps sur l'une que sur l'autre mais…  
En +, les chapitres de ARAT sont plus long…   
J'espère que cette suite ta plu…  
  
Alie5 : Je lâche pas, t'inquiète pas… Merci pour ta review !  
  
Siria : Vite ??? Je sais pas si ça a été vite, mais voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bizz !!  
  
Amel : Merci !!!  
  
Lola : Charlotte… Charlotte… Tu es désespérante :p La prochaine fois que tu ve te faire des amis… évite d'utiliser ma fic d'accord ??? Merci pour ta review !! Et au faite, je t'ai trouvé un tro super kado de nowel !! ( un livre, ça va de soi :p )  
  
Sarah : Vivi, elle arrive… 


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~****

   
**Bonne année 2004 à tous !!! Plein de petit(e)s copain(e)s pour toute l'année !! ^^  
**  
J'avais dit que j'essayerai de publier avant la fin des vacances…  
Voilà chose faite ^^  
Bonne lecture…  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Chapitre 4  
  
**  
- Lily ! Dépêche-toi ! Ils vont bientôt arriver !  
  
- …  
  
- Lily ?  
  
James pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de laquelle s'échappaient des soupirs bruyants.  
  
- Tu es là ?  
  
Il poussa la porte et tomba sur une scène plus que comique.  
Au milieu de la pièce, en culotte et soutien-gorge, la jeune fille tentait vainement d'enfiler un pantacourt…  
  
- Alors mon amour, on a pris du poids ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, Lily lui tira la langue avant de sortir sa baguette magique pour en tapoter l'extrémité contre ledit vêtement.  
De petites étincelles blanches jaillirent et elle finit par passer ses cuisses et retomba impeccablement sur ses hanches.  
Elle finit par se retourner et jeta un regard suffisant à James.  
  
- Trois fois rien…  
  
Il s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille dénuée.  
  
- Allez ma grosse, finis de t'habiller, je ne veux pas que Sirius te vois aussi peu vêtue.  
  
- Je ne suis pas grosse. Répliqua Lily en lui tapant le bras.  
  
- Toute façon, même si tu avais 100 kilos en trop, je t'aimerais quand même.  
  
- Menteur !  
  
- Tu doutes de moi ? demanda-t-il, feignant d'être vexé.  
  
- Peut-être.  
  
Elle était sérieuse.  
  
  
Après quelques baisers échangés, James fut quand même prié de quitter la salle de bain et d'aller préparer le champagne. ( je suis champenoise alors le choix de l'alcool ne se posait même pas !!! )  
  
  
Alors qu'il sortait la bouteille de champagne, son regarde se posa sur une photo…  
Bien qu'il était chez Lily depuis bientôt 4 jours, il n'avait jamais remarqué que quelque chose se trouvait sur la porte du frigo.  
Mais ce n'était pas une photo ordinaire…  
Une échographie… La première échographie…Dans son univers noir et blanc, on pouvait distinguer la forme floue d'un bébé.  
Au dessus du document, on avait écrit – certainement Lily – " Bébé Elise ".  
James leva une main tremblant et dessinant le contour du fœtus du bout du doigt.  
Il voulut prononcer quelque chose, mais sa voix mourut au bord de ses lèvres, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.  
Mais il ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune fille s'était approchée, se contentant de fixer la photo d'un regard embué.  
  
- James…  
  
Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
Elle s'avança vers lui tout doucement.  
Il tomba à genoux à ces pieds, enfouissant son visage dans les plis de son t-shirt, son nez frottant son ventre, ses bras enserrant fermement sa taille.  
Finalement, les larmes jaillirent, libérant James de tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis le jour où Lily l'avait quitté.  
Elle passa tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  
  
- James regarde-moi…  
  
Il continua pourtant à pleurer et ne releva pas la tête, pressant encore un peu plus sa tête contre le ventre de Lily.  
  
- James tu me fais mal.  
  
Il se recula aussitôt, la dégageant de son étreinte et se releva lentement.  
Elle releva son visage à l'aide de sa main et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Tant de regret, tant de douleur…  
  
- Oh ! James…  
  
Lily se jeta dans ses bras, embrassant ses lèvres et son nez.  
  
- Tout est fini. Tu es là maintenant. Près de moi  
  
- Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi…  
  
Elle resserra son étreinte, le pressant totalement contre elle.  
  
- Tu es pardonné James. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps.  
  
- Je t'aime Lily.  
  
La jeune fille resta silencieuse un instant puis glissa une main dans son cou pour attirer ses lèvres plus près.  
  
- Ca aussi j'en ai rêvé…  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent, les larmes de James glissant autour de leurs lèvres, donnant à ce baiser passionné, un goût de regret. ( clin d'œil au premier baiser de notre cher Harry ^^ pour le " humide "… nan mais franchement Cho… il aurait pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre… moi par exemple ^^ )

  
  
- Bonjour Lily !!  
  
Les maraudeurs ainsi que Ilia et Mary se trouvaient sur le palier de l'appartement de cette dernière, les bras chargés de cadeaux.  
  
- Bonjour vous tous !! Entrez donc ! Donnez-moi vos manteaux.  
  
Personne ne se fit prier, et ils rentrèrent tous en file indienne, donnant au passage leurs vestes à Lily qui les rangeaient dans le placard.  
La porte se referma sur Sirius qui fermait la marche.  
  
- Mais où est James ?  
  
- Je suis ici Patmol !  
  
James sortit de la cuisine et vient se placer derrière Lily, passant doucement ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
Sirius releva la tête vers son meilleur ami, mai son sourire se crispa quand il l'aperçut.  
On pouvait voir clairement qu'il avait pleuré.  
Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Lily qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête, leur faisant comprendre que tout allait bien.  
Rassurés, ils soupirèrent de contentement avant de tous sauter sur Lily, la couvrant de paquets…  
  
- Oh ma chérie ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! S'écria Ilia en lui fourrant un sac entouré de frou-frou dans les mains.

Remus poussa la jeune fille sur le côté qui grogna, indignée.  
  
- J'espère qu'elle sera aussi intelligente et adorable que toi ! Murmura le jeune homme en prenant la future maman dans ses bras, pour finalement lui tendre un tout petit cadeau emballé dans du papier rose.  
  
- Merci Mumus…  
  
Le concerté grimaça mais avant qu'il puisse se plaindre, ce fut au tour de Peter de faire de la place.  
  
- Ah la descendance des Maraudeurs !!! Jamie junior sera bientôt parmis nous !!   
  
Lily rit avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du garçon blond qui posa un énorme paquet par terre. ( J'ai jamais dis que j'aimais Pettigrow, mais j'aime pas quand on l'exclu du groupe sous prétexte que NOUS nous savons ce qu'il va faire… )  
  
- Mais dégagez bon sang ! Je ne l'ai pas encore pris dans mes bras…  
  
Peter fut éjecté du champ de vision de la jeune fille, laissant place à Mary qui affichait un sourire émerveillé...  
Elle se baissa un peu, pour finir par déposer un léger baiser sur le ventre de Lily.  
  
- Je suis sûre que tu seras la plus merveilleuse des mères.  
  
Les larmes aux yeux, les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans leurs bras un moment.  
  
- Tiens, j'espère que tu aimeras.  
  
Elle déposa un autre cadeau sur la pile. Lily lui répondit par un sourire.   
  
- Héhé…   
  
- Hello Patmol !  
  
- Tu es resplendissante ! Je suis si heureux pour vous deux !  
  
- Merci pour tout  
  
- Il y a pas de quoi. Dit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol.  
  
- Doucement quand même, ne me la casse pas.  
  
- Jaloux Cornedrue ?  
  
James tira la langue alors que Sirius tendait un nouveau cadeau entouré de papier jaune.  
  
- Et si on fêtait comme il se doit cette future naissance ? Proposa joyeusement Remus   
  
  
  
5 heures et quelques bouteilles plus tard, James et Sirius dansaient au milieu du salon, l'air plus euphorique que d'habitude… ( ça me rappelle moi au 1er janvier ^^ )  
  
Remus était complètement effondré dans le canapé, la tête de Ilia reposant sur ses genoux.  
Peter avait disparu dans les toilettes depuis un petit moment déjà…  
Lily, elle, discutait layette avec Mary qui semblait encore assez consciente pour faire des phrases cohérentes…  
  
Elles jetèrent un regard désolé sur l'appartement qui avait ressemblait maintenant à un vrai champ de bataille.  
Du papier cadeau jonchait le sol, formant un tapis de couleurs sur la moquette.  
Les différents cadeaux, à savoir des habits pour nourrisson, un balai miniature ( James avait littéralement hurlé de joie ), un porte bébé, une petite lampe et un nounours, étaient eux aussi éparpillés un peu partout.  
La table basse " arborait " fièrement les coupes et les bouteilles de champagne vides…  
  
James vint trouver sa petite amie.  
  
- Viens Lily… On va danser…   
  
Elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur la " piste ", serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
- Tu es belle ma Lily…  
  
- Tu as bu James.  
  
- Ca ne m'empêche pas de penser ce que je dis. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en souriant.  
  
Elle lui rendit son sourire puis l'embrassa doucement.  
  
- Ca a été une sacrée journée quand même.  
  
Il appuya son front contre le sien et tourna la tête vers le reste de la bande.  
Sirius s'était endormi, a moitié sur le fauteuil, à moitié par terre.   
Mary papillonnait des yeux, tentant désespérément de rester éveillée.  
  
- A qui le dit tu ! Dit James en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
- Tu devrais aller te coucher mon amour.  
  
- Pas sans toi…  
  
- Je vais venir avec toi, mais avant je vais ranger un peu.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
  
Lily nettoya un peu, ramassant les papiers qui traînaient à la poubelle, et mettant les verres dans le lave vaisselle.  
Elle regagna sa chambre.  
  
- C'est bon mon amour, j'ai fi --  
  
Elle sourit doucement en s'approchant sans bruit du lit où James était étendu, la respiration régulière.  
  
- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu…  
  
Elle se glissa elle aussi dans le lit sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements et remonta les draps sur eux.  
Elle déposa un léger baiser sur son front.  
  
- Bonne nuit James

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Pour information lol, Peter y dort dans la baignoire ^^_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hihihihihihi…  
Il est 02 :19 du matin ^^  
Je voulais finir ce chapitre au plus vite pour pouvoir le filer le plus vitre possible à ma ( toute nouvelle ) correctrice…  
J'espère que le résultat est assez bon ^^  
Ouais !!! Je suis plus obligé de me relire maintenant !! mouahahahaha !! :p  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que je reçois autant de review J  
J'en tombe sur le cul à chaque fois ^^  
  
**Merci à :  
  
**Les maraudeuses : Merci de tes encouragements !  
  
Mystick : lol kler… toute façon, c'est rare qu'on aime ce qu'on ecrit ^^  
Vi vi je continue…  
  
Llianel : Désole j'ai pa vraiment eu le temps d'aller faire un tour sur ta bio _  
Faudra ke je le fasse ^^   
Je crois que plus le temps passe, et plus le temps d'écrire des chapitres va être plus long… ( Moune se cache ) dsl ^^

arwen101 : Bonne année à toi aussi !!  J'espère que ce chapitre contient aussi ce qu'il fallai J

amelie : Oui, je c, je me suis gourré de pays… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui ma poussé à prendre une correctrice ^^ Merci pour ta review…  
  
Aria Lupin : lol si tu le di… Kissousse  
  
celine.s : Coucou Ma nouvelle revieweuse !! je suis d'accord moi, aucun problème :p  
Promis j'essaierai de pa tro parler de Elise J  
  
Dagmara : Merci pour tout ces beaux compliments :$  
  


Lexyann : lol ok Merci pour ta review !  
  
Maelle : Tu avai aimé le debut… J'espère que tu as aimé la fin aussi ^^  
  
Lunattica : lol j'ai été aussi vite que j'ai pu !! Vivi j'ai vu ton chapitre… j'ai reviewé même je crois…  
Vi, c 'est un peu : James a la rescousse !! ^^  
  
Amel : Salut toi !! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances… On se voi à la rentrée ^^  
  
léa : si tu ve tous savoir, je préfère la glace à la menthe :p  
Merci pour ta review  
  
herm'012 : lol, oui oui, j'arrive  
  
Tweety : Merci pour tes compliments :$ Voilà la suite !!  
  
**Merci spécial à :**  
  
Merci à **Good charlotte** et sa « Bloody Valentine »  
A **Placebo** et son « Every me Every you »   
A **Saez** et son « Hellelujah »   
A **Jean-Louis Aubert** et son « Commun Accord »   
Et merci aux **Daft Punk** et leur « Digital Love »   
Pour m'avoir donner de l'inspiration… qui a parfois du mal à venir ^^  
  
Merci à ma correctrice **Sherazade Black** qui a eu le courage de passer derrière moi J  
Et de m'avoir dit ce qu'il n'allai pa ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Je te hais, parce que je hais la drogue… et que tu es la mienne…**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~****

   
Et bien voilà… Un nouveau chapitre de publié… Un peu en retard certes mai vous plaignez pa il est l !!  
Un grand merci a Ma correctrice, **Sherazade, **qui ma corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record, me permettant de le publier avant de partir… ^^  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**Chapitre 5**

« Lily arrête de stresser !  
  
- Je n'y peux rien James. Plaida Lily. J'ai toujours été très anxieuse.  
  
- Ils ne vont pas te manger. Papa et maman ont toujours été très compréhensifs. Et puis tu les as déjà rencontré, ils te connaissent.  
  
- Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter au sujet de leur réaction.  
  
Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Dans un peu moins de 2 heures, Lily et James se retrouverait devant les parents de ce dernier pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant  
Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient bien à l'abri dans leur avion qui venait juste de décoller en partance pour Paris.  
  
- Ils vont réagir comme tous bons parents Lily. Ils vont nous trouver un peu jeune, mais ils feront tous pour nous aider.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
  
- Allez dors maintenant, il faut que tu te repose.  Je te réveillerai avant qu'on atterrisse.  
  
La jeune fille se laissa aller contre l'épaule de son petit ami et sombra dans le sommeil.

- Lily !  
  
- Hum…  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière du soleil l'éblouissant par le hublot ouvert.  
  
- On est bientôt arrivé.  
  
Il fallut un certain temps à Lily pour se rappeler où elle était et où elle allait, et que les vibrations qu'elle ressentait n'était que l'avion qui amorçait sa descente sur Paris.  
  
- J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.  
  
- Assez longtemps pour que je me fasse draguer une bonne dizaine de fois par les hôtesses.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
- Je blaguais mon amour, la rassura-t-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
  
Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira un peu plus vers elle.  
Après quelques minutes de baiser passionnée, quelqu'un se racla bruyamment la gorge, les forçant à se séparer.  
Un jeune homme en chemise blanche les toisait d'un regard amusé.  
  
- Vous feriez mieux d'attacher votre ceinture… On ne  va pas tarder à atterrir. »  
  
  
  


« Regarde Sean, ils sont l ! James ! Lily !  
  
- Victoria, reste calme… tout le monde nous regarde.  
  
- Oh chéri ne soit pas si rabat-joie… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2 semaines !  
  
M. Potter secoua la tête en souriant alors que le jeune couple arrivait enfin à leur hauteur.  
  
- Mon grand garçon ! J'ai l'impression que tu as encore pris quelques centimètres.

- Tu te fais des idées. Plaisanta James en embrassant sa mère sur le front.

- Lily ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! Vous n'avez pas du tout changé… Vous êtes toujours aussi belle.  
  
- Merci Mme Potter. Je suis contente de vous revoir.  
  
- Appelle-moi Victoria ma chérie. Allez les enfants, vous devez être épuisé. Un bon repas vous attend à la maison.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait au manoir Potter, personne ne dit un mot. Ce silence pesant ne faisant qu'accroître le malaise de Lily qui ne cessait de passer une main fébrile sur son ventre.  
Ce que Mme Potter ne manqua pas de remarquer.   
  
  
  
  
- Que faites-vous depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard, Lily ?  
  
La jeune fille et les Potter étaient réunis dans l'immense cuisine de ces derniers, autour d'un thé glacé.  
  
- Je suis  une formation d'enchanteresse. (Classique je c, mais j'avais vraiment aucune idée)  
  
- Très intéressant. Vous comptez vous engager au ministère ? demanda M. Potter en fourrant un petit cake dans sa bouche.

- Euh… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Ne put que répondre Lily, confuse.  
  
- Je suis sûr que Lily a les capacités pour ça et arrête de l'embêter !  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. C'était la meilleure en cours d'enchantement. Ajouta James en souriant.

  
- Et vous comptez fonder une famille ? Je veux dire, après vos études.  
  
De surprise, James failli s'étouffer avec son morceau de gâteau et Lily vira au rouge cramoisi.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle porta la main à son ventre.  
Toujours ce même geste… instinctif… maternelle… Pensa Mme Potter en observant attentivement Lily, alors que James expliquait à son père qu'il voulait au moins 5 enfants.  
  
- Tu as mal au ventre Lily ?  
  
La concernée sursauta violemment alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle.

- Je… euh… non  
  
James toussota bruyamment tout en serrant discrètement la main de la jeune fille qui tremblait légèrement.  
  


- Bon et bien nous allons vous laisser. Nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Proposa M. Potter en se levant.  
  
- Oui. James, tu te chargeras d'installer Lily. Monte toute ses affaires dans ta chambre.  
  
- Mais…  
  
- Et reposez-vous ! Rien ne vaut une petite sieste.  
  
- D'accord… Ne put que murmurer James alors que ses parents sortaient de la pièce.  
  
Alors que la porte se refermait, le visage de Lily se décomposa.  
  
- Mon dieu James ! Je suis sur qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.  
  
- Reste calme ma chérie. Après tout, nous sommes venus pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
- …  
  
- Nous leur dirons au dîner. Ok ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il l'attira vers et lui et caressa ses lèvres avec son doigt.  
  
- Allez viens. Dit-il en l'entraînant avec lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

  
  
  
  
- Ils nous cachent quelque chose ! J'en suis sûre !  
  
- Mais non Victoria, tu te fais des idées !  
  
- Ils ont une attitude bizarre ! Quand on a abordé le sujet des enfants, ils ont…  
  
- Tu n'envisagerais quand même pas que Lily soit…  
  
- Enceinte ?!? Ce n'est qu'une supposition… mais tu n'as pas vu ses réactions, sa façon de se comporter… Tout d'une future maman !  
  
- Mais ils sont trop jeunes !  
  
- Pour le moment Sean, le problème n'est pas si ils sont trop jeunes ou pas mais si ils comptaient nous le dire car pour le moment…  
  
- Allons allons ma chérie, calmes toi. N'oublie pas qu'ils ne sont là que depuis 1h… laisses leur un peu de temps au moins.  
  
- Oui tu as raison mais…  
  
- Nous verrons bien au dîner de ce soir si ils ont quelque chose à nous annoncer…  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
La suite au prochain épisode !  
  
Oui bon ok c'est un peu court… ( non non ne tapez pas !! )  
Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire réagir les parents de James…  
Mon cœur balance… Donc je préfère m'arrêter là et bien réfléchir a la question…  
  
**Alors compatissant ou pas compatissant ?  
Vos avis ? :p ^^ ( je suis ouverte a toute proposition )**  
  
Bon sinon je pars en Allemagne vendredi matin donc vous attendez pas à un chapitre avant longtemps ^^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Gody : C'est vrai tu aimes vraiment ? Bon ben ça me fait plaisir alors… :$ Merci !  
  
Les maraudeuses : Vi vi je continue… Alors si j'ai bien compris je ss sous tes ordres desormais ? :p Merci !  
  
Asfica : alalalala la fin… elle est pas pour maintenant ! Mais même si je sais comment ça va se terminer ( mouahahahaha ) je ne laisserai aucuns indices filtrés de mes cahiers de brouillons :p  
  
Rha Silvia : Neu peu pas faire plus vite que mon ombre !! Voilà la suite !!  
  
Sea Li : Fan de lionel ? ( * bave * ) Si ça t'intéresse je ss en train de plancher sur une futur fic sur sakura… Merci pour ta review !!  
  
Lexyann : * larme a l'œil * On m'a jamais écrit une review aussi longue !!! ( enfin je croi… ^^ ) C'était trop !! Moi non plus j'arrive pas a écrire de longue reviews… elles depassent rarement 3 lignes… Mais là la tienne est était super longue ! Ilia et mary, c'est effectivement les petites amies de Sirius et Remus ( hum par contre je c pa ki va avec ki dsl… L * genée * ) et on en a trs trs vaguement parlé dans le chapitre 1…  
Me connaître ? Je t'assure ke tu per pa grand chose… enfin si tu ve j'ai msn et si tu ve discuter… je ss là ( jadore discuter avec les gens moi !! )  
Mangemoriser ? c sympa !! Sans oublier le nom ( ben oui un verbe a souvent un nom de meme origine ) la MANGEMORISATION ! 'tension ça dechire !!  
Bon euh je croi kil me reste plus ka te dire Merci !  
Merci !!!

  
Amel : coucou !! Merci bcp pour tous c bo compliments ! Héhéhéhéhé, je l'aime bien ma correctrice… Même si je lui di k'elle a tout son temps et ben elle le fai rapidement kan même ! Dingue ! Donc voili voilà… @+ Bisousse !  
  
Ambre Saphira P : * Moune horrifiée * Ma fic n'est pas chaste ? Comment ça ma fic n'est pas chaste ? lol enfin c gentil de me dire que c très bien ecri… Merci… Non, je ne t'empeche pas ( j'empeche personne d'ailleurs :p ) a me mettre dans tes favoris ^^ ça me fai plaisir…  
  
caroo : et bien voilà… le chapitre 6… a kan le chapitre 7 ?? Mystere et Harry Potter !! ( mouahahahahaha vachement drole… )  
  
Aria Lupin : lol ok ok je te le laisse… Moi toute façon mon préféré c harry ! Dingue ! Merci de trouver ça mimi… Kisousse  
  
Siria : Une suite c sur… mai jolie… je ss pa sur ^^ Merci ! bisousse  
  
léa : hello ! un déménagement ? euh… enfin je préfère pa repondre… ^^ Merci !  
  
**Moune en a marre de dire « Merci » ( et bien oui a chaque reponse kan même preske !! ) et bien maintenant elle va dire « Danke » ki ve dire pareil sauf ke c de lallemand ( j – 1 !! fo pa oublier fo ke je me mette dans le bain ) )  
**  
xaebhal : j'ai pa le droit de repondre a cette question !! enfin j'ai pa le droit… c pa drole si je di tout ^^ Danke ! :$   
  
Maelle : Kikoooo toi !! Merci de me booster, de supporter mes crises, de me faire rire ( le coup des corn flakes, je te jure ke j'en ri encore )… Merci surtout pour cette review et aussi de me rappeler ke y a des gens ki aiment ce ke j ecri et ke ça vo le coup de continuer… Je t'adore !!  
  
herm'021 : C'est a moi de te dire Merci !! Danke schön !  
  
arwen101 : lol… je ss ravi ke tu trouve ça mignon et emouvant… nan c pa ma première fic ( tu la trouvera dans ma bio ) Danke !  
  
Mystick : Tout a fait !! :p Vi vi vi la suite… On attend tous ça… Même moi alors c pour te dire !! )  
  
Lunattica : Jecrirai ma suite quand TOI tu auras ecri la tienne :p ( comment ça c du  chantage ??? mai pa du tout je ne voi pa vraiment pa du tout… ) Bisousse   
  
celine.s : Oh c gentil de m'envoyer des reviews comme ça… :$ Danke…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Ouvrir les yeux sur l' univers entier… Ouvrir les yeux et les fermer enfin… Ouvrir les yeux et puis quitter ce monde pour un meilleure demain…**   
  
Damien Saez – J'veux du nucléaire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling

* * *

**

396… jours… enfin je crois…  
Il y a pas de mots pour expliquer.  
J'ai eu des problèmes. Et l'envie d'écrire m'a quitté.  
C'est revenu. Un peu.  
Ca doit être bourré de fautes d'orthographe. Veuillez m'en excuser.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

James prit doucement Lily dans ses bras et déposa sa tête contre la sienne.

« Les enfants ! Le dîner est servit !

La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

Il faut y aller…

Pas de réponse.

Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Et il l'entraîna doucement vers la sortie.

* * *

Le dîner se passa dans un silence plus que gênant et personne ne semblait vouloir lancer un sujet de conversation, de peur de faire une gaffe.  
Les époux Potter se lançaient de temps en temps des oeillades, alors que James et Lily se souriaient, crispés. 

Les elfes de maisons allaient et venaient autour de la table et bientôt on apporta le dessert.

« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble, James. Tu n'auras pas pu trouver mieux.

Merci Maman.

Mais Pourquoi ?

Pardon ?

Et bien, la raison de pourquoi vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, il y a bien une raison. Parce que vu ce que j'avais compris, c'était c -

Victoria !

Lily était devenu aussi rouge que son coulis aux fruits des bois.  
Mais Mme Potter était déterminer à savoir…

Quoi Sean ? Je suis juste curieuse… Et je suis sûr que ce doit être très intéressant… Ajouta-t-elle en regardant James avec insistance.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux, la mettant au défi de continuer.  
Il savait qu'elle savait…  
Mais elle n'insista pas…  
James serra les dents et se leva brusquement.

James ?

Papa, Maman, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Victoria fit tous ce qu'elle pu pour ne pas sauter de joie.  
Lily se leva à son tour pour venir se placer aux côtés de son petit ami.  
Elle tremblait mais maintenant que la conversation était lancée, il fallait être fort.

Vous allez être grands parents !

Silence.

Et bien…

C'est… inattendu. Depuis quand ?

Bientôt 2 mois… Murmura Lily

Quand même !

Si vous le savez aussi tard, se défendit James, c'est que moi-même je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours.

C'est pour cette raison que tu es parti si précipitamment pour Londres ?

Oui… Lily et moi étions fâchés…

Ah…

Et je ne voulais pas lui annoncer jusqu'à maintenant que j'attendais un enfant… Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne pour ça…

Vous avez envisagé de ce que vous allez faire à présent ?

Le garder.

De toute façon, j'ai dépassé la période réglementaire de l'interruption de grossesse. Annonça Lily d'une voix claire mais tremblante.

Vous pouvez penser à le faire adopter à sa naissance.

La future maman eut un mouvement de recul.

Papa ! On parle de ta petite fille !

C'est une fille ?

Nous ne disons pas que nous ne sommes pas heureux, mais vous êtes quand même un peu jeune. A peine 18 ans sacré bleu !

La réaction de ton père était un peu démesurée, James… Excusez-le, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lily. C'est votre jeunesse et votre vie, et c'est très important. Mais vous seuls devez décider quoi faire.

Et nous espérons que vous ferez le meilleur choix pour vous.

Et attendant, et bien félicitations mes chéris !

Euh… Mer… Merci. Balbutia James alors que Victoria prenait finalement Lily dans ses bras.

Ca avait été plus facile que prévu ou bien il rêvait ?

Il rêvait…  
Le regarde que lui lança sa mère par dessus l'épaule de Lily lui fit clairement comprendre que la discussion n'était pas terminé…

* * *

Non maman, nous ne manquons de rien… 

Et s'il vous faut quelque chose…

Oui, nous appellerons les elfes de maisons. Bonne nuit Maman !

Et James Potter referma la porte de sa chambre.

Lily vint se réfugier dans ses bras, captant sa chaleur et poussa un profond soupir.

J'ai eu tellement peur.

Elle luit fit son plus beau sourire.  
Il détestait lui mentir.

Allez viens James. Allons nous coucher. Il est tard et je suis fatiguée.

Oui j'arrive.

* * *

Alors que Lily sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, James, serré contre elle, gardait obstinément les yeux ouverts.  
Quand enfin la respiration profonde de sa petite amie lui assura qu'elle dormait, il se dégagea précautionneusement et sortit de la chambre. 

Il longea un long couloir, toqua rapidement à une porte et entra.  
Il dévisagea les différents occupants de la pièce pendant quelques secondes avant de s'avancer et de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Félicitations James.

Il n'y avait que du sarcasme dans la voix.

Je croyais que l'éducation que tu avais reçue et les horreurs de la guerre t'empêcheraient de faire des erreurs.

Je ne vois pas en quoi un bébé est une erreur.

Quand on a à peine 20 ans, je suis désolé, s'en ai une.

Tu as à peine commencé tes études. Tu vis en France. Elle en Angleterre.

Ce n'est pas un problème.

Pas un problème ? Arrête de voir tout en rose. Ta future paternité te voile la face.

Elever un enfant par les temps qui courent sera très dur, James.

Je n'ai pas peur. Vous serez avec moi. Lily sera avec moi.

En es-tu certain ? Peut-être que demain nous ne serons plus là. Une attaque de mangemorts est si vite arrivée.

Arrêtez de dire cela ! Je vous interdis de penser à votre mort probable. Qu'elle soit lointaine ou proche !

Nous voulons seulement te faire prendre conscience.

De toute façon, il est trop tard. J'ai décidé d'assumer avant même que vous soyez au courant.

Tu pourrais continuer ta vie ici et subvenir à ses besoins…

Vous me proposez d'abandonner Lily ?

James… Après tout, c'est elle qui a décidé de garder l'enfant.

Je ne vous savais pas aussi ignoble !

C'est pour ton bonheur et ta survie. Plus tard, quand tu auras fini ta formation d'auror et que tu seras envoyé en mission, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de penser à eux et à leur protection. Tu te dois d'être concentrer James !

Alors c'est ça ? Vous pensez que être auror suffira à mon bonheur ? Mon métier devrait passer devant ma petite amie et mon bébé ?

Il y a encore quelques jours, tu ignorais jusqu'à son existence !

…

Et si Lily ne t'avait pas annoncé sa « grande nouvelle » ? Qu'aurais-tu fais ? Hein James ? Serais-tu retourné en Angleterre ?

Je…

Bien sûr que non. C'est seulement ta bonne conscience qui t'a poussé à le faire. Seulement ça.

* * *

Une porte claqua.

* * *

Lily se laissa retomber parmi les oreillers, une main fermement plaquée contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle pleura longtemps en silence.  
Plus tard, quand James se reblottit contre elle dans la chaleur de la couette, elle n'eu jamais aussi froid.

* * *

Bon ben voilà.  
Plus d'un an pour écrire ça.  
J'espère écrire un nouveau chapitre avant d'avoir atteint la soixantaine.  
J'ai bon espoir.  
Je fais une petite réponse aux reviews.  
Je risque de dire des trucs embrouillés. C'est normal.  
Mais je le fais quand même.  
Parce que ça m'a fait très plaisir même si je n'ai pas exaucé vos vœux en vous faisant attendre aussi longtemps. 

Gody : Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une merveille.

Mystick : Lol. Oui. C'était un beau voyage. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. L'attente a été longue. Désole.

celine.sLineC-Line : Wow. Sacré pseudo . Bon ben voilà. Ils ont réagis.

arwen101 : Lol. Je ne sais pas. J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi Bah j'ai pris mon temps. Ca je ne peux pas le nier. Mais…

LOU4 : Ahh ils avouent ! Pas de problèmes !

herm'012 : J'espère que tu n'es pas morte. Depuis le temps.  
  
Lunattica : Je dois être en retard. Non ? Merci pour ta review sinon.

Lexyann : J'espère que tu me pardonneras du retard…

moutmout : Merci de ne pas avoir préciser de délai.

Siria : Merci pour ta review.

petite f : Merci d'aimer.

Amel : Tu dois pas être morte. Toi. Je t'ai vu samedi dernier :p

Maelle : Hey Toi ! Ca fait un bail ! Bon ben en espérant que tu liras ce chapitre un jour.

Winnie06 : Et toi alors ? Ta fic ?  
  
calypsa : Non Non. Lily n'avortera pas.  
  
Ambre Saphira P : Non non je suis pas froissée. Ca m'a fait rire.

Aulandra17 : Bon ben. Tu as découvert au mauvais moment. Mais contente quand même que tu es lu.

johanna : En espérant que toi aussi tu sois pas morte d'impatience.

vivi : Merci. C'est court mais ça fait plaisir.

Toudoux : Ohh ! Encore toi ! Oui Oui, c'est toi la 100e !

shetane : Merci de tes encouragements.

kritari : Oui je fais une suite. Lol. Ah tu trouves que j'écris bien ?

A : Bon ben Clairette. Pareil. Je t'ai vu vendredi soir. Tu te portais comme un charme. Sacrée fête :p

Mary : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic dans ce style et pas les autres.

mel : Merci.

petite f : Oh ben et de 2 !

Prongsynette : Du vecu ? Je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte !

Lily-Sam : Pour tout de suite !

aurel22 : Merci. J

Les maraudeuses : Merci.

Alpo : Bah tu auras pas trop attendu toi…

Black007 : Une review après tant de temps. Ca m'a fait plaisir.


End file.
